


Wedding!verse Stag Night Blurb

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern Wedding!verse, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, _____ Me Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by jolly-dolly (cathouse_mary).<br/>"Join Me" - Ronald & Grell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding!verse Stag Night Blurb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathouse_mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/gifts).



Really, it should have been expected. Ronald is Eric’s best mate, after all, if you’re not counting Alan in the running, and everyone knew it was only a matter of time before Alan took Eric’s name - or hyphenated it, as it has apparently been decided. Ronald should have been preparing for this and, had it been for anyone but Eric and Alan, he likely wouldn’t have considered the task of throwing a party such a dilemma. But it is and he is forced to face the fact that he very desperately needs help.

“Please, Grell? I just don’t know what to do, especially since this is a joint thing for them and they’re… you know. Asking a few girls from General to drop by isn’t going to cut it.”

“Oh, Ronnie. Don’t worry, darling. I’ve got this. I’ll even let you take the credit.”

“Thank you so much! You’re the best.”

 - - -

On the night of the stag party, as he’s handed a slice of the phallus-shaped cake and held down for a lap dance by a half-undressed fireman (who he must admit is quite fit - no, no,  _no_ , how much has he had to drink?), a very flustered Ronald wonders how the hell he could have made such a terrible mistake.


End file.
